


save me from drowning

by jiatong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiatong/pseuds/jiatong
Summary: there’s so much pain, yuri wishes someone could take it all away.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	save me from drowning

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a short story that i wrote at 00:14 and its my first one so it probably isn’t that good but honestly i’m just bored. this fic doesn’t actually make a lot of sense but whatever 🥲

numbness, fear, anxiety, sadness, loneliness. The 6 emotions that yuri felt everyday. It was a never ending cycle of pain, every second of the day was painful. Skating used to bring him so much joy, now it just seemed like he was fighting the ice, suffering in the cold. He didn’t know how it became like this, he was desperate to feel something other than pain. Happiness maybe, but as each day passed he lost a little more hope.

the warm smile that he had faded day by day, morphing into angry scowls and raging screams. He didn't know why he was so angry, he didn’t know why there was so much pain, but most importantly, he just wished it would stop. He wished someone could help him, pull him out from the ice that crushed him. He hated skating too but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t. Not if he wanted his grandpa to live. The only reason he persisted was because of his grandpa, his sole motivation to keep going. But it was tiring, so tiring, he wished for a break but he knew that taking one would be at the cost of working twice as hard for the next few months. He couldn’t lose, not if he wanted to keep a roof over his head, food on the table, water to drink. 

Sometimes he wanted to scream, other times he wanted to cry, but what he wanted most was for all of it to stop. All the pain to go away. He wonders what it would be like if he did it — if he died. Would he be happier? Would he be free? It was really tempting sometimes, the sweet release of death, relief from all the pain he felt.

He didn’t know what to do. Why was this happening to him, why him? Each night he looks up at the wooden ceiling of his crusty room and asks “Why me? Why? What did I do to deserve this?” The answer’s simple really. The universe is cruel sometimes, yuri just happened to be one of the unlucky ones. He hated it. He hated it so much. “Please help me, please save me” he pleads, hoping, wishing that someone out there in the vast universe hears him. He prays for an angel to take him away from all the pain, save him from this cruel place.

Well it seems like the universe heard him. And for once, luck favoured yuri plisetsky. He found his angel, he found him. Riding into his life on a motorbike, whisking him away from the stress even if it was for a brief moment. Charming brown eyes and a calm expression on his face, he took away yuri’s pain. Yuri had a bit more hope now, hope that his future would be brighter, hope that he would be happy, hope that he was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a mess


End file.
